


Chassé

by melimo22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Dancer AU, M/M, tagged as explicit cause there will be smut in later chapters lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melimo22/pseuds/melimo22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a hip hop-style dance student at a prestigious dance academy in New York City, and he finds himself fascinated by a ballet boy with gold eyes and black roots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chassé

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting a fic to here aaaahhh I'm really nervous lol please go easy on me~ This is part 1, and I'm probably going to refer to the chapters as parts because they're going to be rather short.

It was funny how out of place Kuroo felt at the moment, given that he’s been at this school for 2 years now, but the difference in atmosphere from where his department of classes are and this one was incredibly noticeable. There were many factors- the music that sounded through the halls were pretty classical pieces played on piano or string or there were grand orchestral pieces, though he was rather proud of himself for recognizing a couple of them. It was a large change from the rhythm and beat of hip hop tunes that he has dedicated his life to. The outfits were different, too, of course. Everyone was in some form of leotard or unitard with ballet shoes all in rather dull colors, whereas he had on a red muscle tank, grey sweatpants, and black Nikes. Plus, everyone’s hair looked pristine- girls with perfect high buns and boys with slicked back dos or in a ponytail at least if on the longer side. Kuroo’s hair was a disaster, always has been really. He personally just has eternal bedhead though, it wasn’t like all hip hop students resembled him.

What wasn’t different, however, was how hard these students worked. The determination and concentration on their faces were the most familiar sight here to Kuroo. It made him smile a bit. Whether they were practicing ballet or hip hop, the students here at this prestigious New York Dance Academy were all top notch. 

Kuroo finally reached the teacher office that he had been sent to find and knocked on the door. Since he was helping the student dance committee put together the spring showcase, meeting with all the different departments was essential. This particular meeting didn’t take too long though, a short discussion over auditions and the amount of spots open passed and then Kuroo was waving goodbye and heading back out in no time. Meandering down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, Kuroo took a bit more time to glance at the classrooms now that he wasn’t in as much of a hurry. 

It was evening, and there was normally a break in the amount of classes present at this time so students could have dinner. He still found that their were a few full dance rooms as he passed, only slowing his pace very momentarily to admire all the talent he saw before continuing along his way.

In a split second, a glint of gold caught his eye, and Kuroo stopped in his tracks. The door to the dance room that it came from was barely open, and Kuroo moved closer to peek in curiously. He could see the mirror, and in that mirror was a single person dancing gracefully to the soft sounds of a piano piece in the background. Kuroo was idly aware that his jaw was dropped and his heartbeat was speeding up as his eyes watched the figure. The boy in the dance room had the most feline-like eyes he’s ever seen, large and gold and _beautiful_. He had gold hair to match that fell down to about chin length, though Kuroo guessed that wasn’t his natural color due to the black roots sprouting on top of his head. 

And the way he _moved_. The boy was small with lithe muscles hidden beneath milky pale skin and every part of his body seemed to move through the dance in a way that looked effortless despite the fact that Kuroo could tell he was being concentratedly precise. The black unitard he wore clung to every inch of his torso and down his legs and Kuroo immediately felt pretty ashamed of himself for the types of images that were going straight to his head as his eyes admired how well it suited the boy. He was so enthralled that he hadn’t even noticed that he had been slowly pushing the door open wider as he watched.

The boy noticed though. He had done a graceful spin in the air and when he landed, Kuroo standing in the doorway was right there in his line of sight. Kuroo composed himself immediately, realizing he was gaping like an idiot, and gave the boy a sheepish grin. “Oh, ah, sorry. I-..hey wait!” 

The little ballet dancer _fled_. He looked very clearly embarrassed and turned and walked quickly out the other door without a second glance back at Kuroo. Kuroo considered chasing after him, but what was the point in that? No need to creep out the boy even more. Sighing, Kuroo scratched his head and exited the room, heading back down the hallway once again, his head still playing the sight of that boy’s dancing like a video on repeat. There was no denying how drawn to him Kuroo felt, and it brought a bit of a smirk to his face. Kuroo would definitely see him again. He could be very persistent when he sees something- or in this case, someone- he likes.


End file.
